far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
O. Jarathi
Orenth Jarathi is a former noble of House Lyra and current Director of Aeronautical Creation Repair and Erudition. Traits and Appearance Jarathi is a tall lithe man with bronzed skin and a rather bored demeanor. He wears standard ACRE engineer attire with a jacket displaying his director status. The hint of a swirling green tattoo crawls across his neck. Anything or anyone he deems not worth his time he ignores, but if something does catch his attention he pursues it relentlessly. He has a distaste for tradition for its' own sake and will openly mock those who hide behind it as a shield for their incompetence. Jarathi is unshakably committed to the success of ACRE, whatever it takes. He often takes contrarian positions during board meetings to ensure that any proposed plan is fully thought through. Biography Jarathi was the only child of two House Lyra Precogs who intended to use their child's (presumed) incredible psionic power to raise their standing within the house. They tutored Jarathi in all manner of aerospace knowledge and skills so that when the time came for him to test his psionic powers he would have the knowledge to immediately begin working as a navigator. However, when the time came for his psionic powers to be tested the results were disappointing. His parent's differing styles of precognition fought against each other and hampered Jarathi's abilities. He took longer and achieved less than his peers in the area of psionics. His parents, disappointed in the failure of their plan for him, began to focus on other efforts to strengthen their standing. Jarathi found himself receiving minimal care and attention from his family and his house. Left to his own devices, Jarathi found he had a natural talent for anything aeronautical. He buried himself in all manner of research and study of the topic till he was convinced Lyra could teach him no more. On his 17th birthday, he renounced his nobility for an ACRE directorship and left for Demnoph. A.C.R.E. When he arrived at ACRE, Jarathi was given control over the failing Aeronautical division. Using his knowledge and skills he set the division on a more successful course by overhauling and standardizing all A.C.R.E. designs, but there was still much to do. Currently, Jarathi is undertaking a crash course retraining of most of the personnel in the division. Since Aerospace is one of the few industries where ACRE is not the undisputed leader, he has had to emphasize efficiency over mass production in order to carve a niche for ACRE while he restructures his division into a competent workforce. The lack of skilled workers has led to meritocratic policies being instituted to attract any potential workers. Across the company and the sector, the ACRE Aeronautical division is earning a reputation as a division where success will be rewarded regardless of birth. Psionics Jarathi is a precog of limited power, though during his time at ACRE he has improved his abilities enough so that he can assist in ship navigation. He has also developed a unique ability to read the future of a particular ship and determine which parts are most likely to fail or break. This is an invaluable tool for both the repair and refitting of ships. His designs' successes can be partly attributed to this skill.Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:A.C.R.E. Members